Decorative lights are commonly temporarily placed on the exterior of residences and office buildings during holiday seasons. Typically purchased in "strings" which comprise numerous individual light bulb and socket assemblies, a variety of devices and methods for installing and displaying decorative lights are well known.
The present invention is directed toward a deficiency that has been encountered with the devices and methods previously used to install and display decorative lighting. In the past, installation of decorative lights has been limited to brackets which support the bulb and socket assemblies in one position only thereby limiting the ability of the user to adjust the lighting in different directions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a flexible support bracket which is easily adjustable into a plurality of positions thereby enabling the user to direct the lighting of bulbs on a common string in multiple directions and enhance the user's design creating abilities.